There's Nothing Attractive About You
by MissKeith
Summary: Sometimes when you realise how you feel about someone you do not always have the most positive outlook on the prospect...at first anyways. Oneshot. DS


There's Nothing Attractive About You

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, I do not own Drakken or Shego but this show does own my adulation.

"And that's why blue."

Drakken leans back in the lounge room chair, his arms behind his head and a satisfied smile on his face. It did him some good to have someone listen to him for a change, not to mention his audience being his long time arch-rival Dementor. The sudden interest in his life only adds to Drakken's glee. Resting his right elbow on the plastic table he reaches up with his free hand to adjust his collar.

'_Klunk'_

For a moment he had forgotten about the medal. His medal. The symbol of his greatest triumph, besides the one he dreams about where he has taken over the world and defeated Kim Possible. Such a triumph as that would be hard to compare to one such as this, Drakken sorrowfully admits. Not to mention pointless, since he saved the world technically he has defeated her in a out-of-the-box kind of way.

And with no ones help. This triumph is his and his alone…well he thought it up alone. Shego actually got him to the pollen potion and Kim and, er…her boyfriend stalled. Nonetheless his invention still saved the world, one he created alone.

Small delicate fingers touch the gold adornment. Drakken seems lost for a moment in his own reverie. He may not have taken over the world. Drakken saved the world. He finally won.

"Drakken." Dementor interrupts with a wave of his gloved hand. "So vat now, huh?"

"Now…" Drakken's voice trails off.

"..that you are a genuine _hero_." He finishes, ignoring Drakken's shocked expression as he goes on. "You are a hero, receiving millions of dollars in grants, you defeated alien invader single handedly! Vill you continue to take over the vorld now vat you have risked everything to save it?"

"Hero." Drakken heard all of what Dementor had said, but this word remains atop the endless amount of information still streaming through his genius but extremely confused mind.

What _would_ he do now? Despite the respect given to him by his fellow villains, Drakken still has not taken over the world. He has wanted to for so long and whether he could part with his life-long dream of conquest is a rather serious conundrum. The worth of the whole adventure is the real question. Glory has already found him, does he really need the cold harsh hatred of thousands under his blue fist when paralleled with their adoration and willingness to give him all sorts of grants and free, cool stuff?

"I suppose I'll see." His voice is hushed, tone underlining embarrassment in his answer.

Really he does not know which he wants. Being a hero would be strange, people wanting to talk to him, children asking for autographs…and he may even, date. The sensation is rather confusing…almost enjoyable but overwhelming to a man who has spent the majority of his life in the dark alone.

Drakken could have a real life. But could he enjoy it?

"And your sidekick?" Dementor questions. "If you don't vant to keep on chillin' with the villains, vill she stay with choo? If she decides not to can I hire her…she's carried you all these years, maybe being vith a true genius vill bring out the mastermind in her." He adds hopefully yet still sounding as if hiring the green plasmic ice queen required Drakken's permission.

He is the only one she stays with for longer than a single heist. Everyone knows they either work alone or together after so many years of being a team. Drakken will not have anyone else and Shego…she cannot stand anyone else. Maybe Junior, but she always double crosses him. Drakken was only double crossed by Shego once in all the years they worked together. Everybody but him understands that that was only out of jealousy.

The question goes unanswered. Shego could never be bought or traded like any normal sidekick. She is…special. Besides, whatever she wants to do she does. Which is why she decides when she wants to help him, get out of jail or not. Shego decided to be with him when he received his medal of honor, and she chose to give him the only real smile he has ever seem come from her own free will.

A rough hand grabs Drakken's shoulder and yanks him away from the table before he can answer. The sound of the chair screeching along the floor is so unnerving that other villains nearby begin to turn and stare. Or have an excuse to watch the first confrontation of the two since the scene at the awarding ceremony. Rumor has it that the Doc and Green Meanie became a 'thing'.

A quick growl from the person of inspection and in question has everyone meekly returning to their business, or at the least pretending to.

"Gotta go Doctor D." Shego states as she blows off a wink from Dementor. "While I'm breathing…I'm never working with you. You're helmet's tacky." She warns before mocking him.

"Don't diss the helmet. This is my trademark head adornment of evil!" He shouts, angrily rising from the table. "I AM LEAVING! See you at the card game next veek." His mood changes completely with his last sentence, his voice chipper as he waves goodbye to Drakken.

"Enough of this tea part chatter. Time ta hit the road before the press comes back." Her voice is stern as she presents the suggestion as an order; Drakken can really take it either way.

"The press is coming back?" He questions. "What do they want now?"

"A follow up story that just can't wait." She sneers as she relays the information as if he were hearing this for the first time. "Seems some guy that saved the world has a fresh squeeze and the press wants a glass for the front page."

"Uhhh…yes?" Drakken answers in a long drawn out retort.

"Look. Do you want to stay?" Shego asks, inwardly amazed that she is even offering.

"But what do they want Shego? Your lingo's got me completely confused!" Drakken pauses, his arms up in the air as the room becomes filled with low chuckling. "What's so FUNNY?"

"We're leaving. NOW!" Shego commands, igniting her hands.

Drakken weakly nods his answer as a bright green light fills his vision. Shego seems a little like Shego again, he notes to himself. Good. Straightening his trademark blue lab coat Drakken heads for the door with Shego right at his heels. Nothing out of the ordinary of their usual routine. This brings a very important question of whether this had happened right under everyone's noses a long time ago.

The door seems farther away than earlier as Drakken finally reaches for the knob. Trying to be gentleman-like Drakken motions for Shego to leave first. Only able to glance at her for a moment, Drakken notices that green dress she had chosen to ear to his ceremony. It looks nice on her.

"OOOOOOOO! Drakken and Shego sitting in a tree!" He hears the entire room of villains sing as he goes to exits as well.

"Oh grow up will you?" He grumbles.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G! WOOOOO!"

Villains can be so childish. Drakken recalls their constant mockery of his person over the years, known as the cheapskate with the girl in green that steals all of his parts. That is all different now, Drakken is somebody. Whether or not they want it to happen, he will leave with dignity.

If only someone hadn't left a banana peel just outside the door. Drakken gets up solemly and continues to head for his car, ignoring the slight laughter from inside.

The president himself had thanked Drakken. At the podium he admits being completely clueless. He looked around as if someone was explaining how Kim and Ron ended up together…no stay together. Shego had a small smile on her face that carried a hint of pride for him, she was proud of her boss for finally achieving his lifelong dream. Drew Lipsky won something, he achieved victory.

And he could finally say that he was 'all that'.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hover car fell silent as death as the two found their seats. Drakken decided he wanted to drive, it would help him concentrate on something other than his…_beautiful_…Go-blasting sidekick.

She plays with her raven hair in the passenger's seat. Next to him. True she had stuck with him through thick and thinner despite him being a loser. Drakken has his moments, but overall he is a terrible mad scientist, that plum colored thingy he made when he was turned good was the closest thing to a successful invention he ever mustered. Still in her own way she kept him going, if she was still around it at the least meant he still had a chance. Or did she stay by his side because of the dental plan he offered her when she first declared she was quitting? Regardless, Shego is not only still with him…she is, well possibly _with_ him. Honestly he has not a clue as to whether she likes him that way or not, Shego is a very complicated super-human-woman.

Drakken really is not all that complicated. He used to be a nerd-really still is a nerd-and he wants to take over the world. He is extremely behind on the times because all he does is draw poor stick figure plans and put months of backbreaking labor into plots that sometimes never even make the front page of the paper. It is a difficult and lonely life, but Drakken is used to that. Loneliness and failure are practically his middle names.

Shego on the other hand succeeded in nearly everything she ever did. Excelled at good and evil, found her way into the supposed impenetrable security systems and managed to find time to file her nails and stay hip through the years. Unlike her awkward boss, Shego is smart, witty and beautiful. Despite her coloring she never found herself envying anything, especially relationships. Deep down she wonders of she really knew the Doc and her had something and she really was too shallow to believe it. It is an emotion she only pretends not to feel for her brothers, one she truthfully dislikes.

Apparently her and Drakken were off somewhere else because in the end everyone knew something they did not. Everyone saw something between the two Shego herself simply ignored.

They belonged together.

"The key?" She hears the voice breaking through her own loud mind.

"W-What?" Her weak mumbling is accompanied by her hand waving away her thought cloud, currently suffocating her and clouding her vision. "Did you say somethin'?"

"Hmm, you sound a bit spaced out. Never mind. Shego. Where is the key? I gave it, _to you_." He grumbles, pointing at her with a sour expression on his face that quickly fades once he turns his head enough to look at her.

"Oh. Key? I, uh have it." She reaches into her pocket and gently pulls from it the key. "Dr. D?" She hands it over with her arm out towards him, without looking at him.

"Yeah, what?" He asks a little quieter as he starts the hover car's engine.

"I…"

She stops dead in her tracks as something winds itself around her left calf. Drakken gives her an awkward expression as the hover jet rises off the ground. He stops to notice her face is painted with shock. And it happens to be a weird looking kind of shock. He waves his dainty hand in front of her face, when Drakken pulls it back her emotion pulls a one eighty. Grinding her teeth, Shego tries to contain her rage, though it does not stop her fists from releasing her infamous green plasma.

"Drakken." Her voice is slightly shaking, kinda quiet, eerie really.

"Sh-Shego? What is it?" He asks trembling.

"You're stupid munTANT FLOWER IS TOUCHING ME!"

Some habits die hard, these two will always bicker like an old married couple. As of right now, Shego focuses on the task at hand. Kicking her feet, Shego tries to shake the intruder off of her.

No luck.

"Calm down Shego you'll scare him…er, her!" Drakken warns as he crosses his arms. "She, uh he…they won't like it."

"KEEP YOUR HANDS ON THE STEERING WHEEL!" Shego scolds, lost in rant mode.

"Ah! Sorry!" Drakken apologizes as he grabs hold of the wheel sheepishly.

"And what, do they have _feelings_? They won't like me, if you don't call them off I'll blast 'em!" And her hands glow even brighter.

Drakken commands his plants to return within his body, wherever they go. He watches her for a moment, her shuddering. Shego's anger at his touch. It does not bother him, he is used to people hating him, the idea of her hating him in particular.

Still, deep down Drakken believed things were different now. Perhaps this reaction is an exception. These particular circumstances are…different. In retrospect, he would not like it if a mutant flower wrapped itself around any part of his body.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, tell that to my harassed muscle." She grumbles, ranting because it keeps her from thinking about the two of them. "That flower only does what you think or say." Shego roughly rubs her calf as if trying to remove the fact the flower was there.

It is more of a statement and a point than a threat or insult. The flower dose in fact do whatever Drakken commands. All the mutant flowers do whatever he says.

He is far too naive and shallow to realize what most men want with a woman…she is far too shallow to admit she knows what to do with a man like Drakken. Watching him lean back into his seat, Shego notices for the first time that his hands are shaking. Sweating, he is sweating too, a lot. A small stream trickles down his blue neck.

"Stop acting so dumb." The words just roll off of her tongue even as she finds herself starring at the small streams, her expression fascinated. "Got something to say? Spill."

"It's just that we've been partners for a long time. This last adventure I fear may be the last." He approaches the topic well, that is if he were teaching a classroom.

"What are you sayin'?" Her response is quick, almost too quick.

"I'm saying that maybe I want to let Uncle Sam fund research. Popularity has always been one of the things I wanted to steal before I died!" He cheers childishly. "I stole the popular vote from Kim Possible!"

"See. Crawling before you fall, er walk isn't so bad now is it?" She comments with laced sarcasm.

"Why would you insult me like that when I'm in such a good mood?" Drakken grumbles.

"Because that's what I do." Her voice drops just a bit as she speaks through glossy lips, her hand gently settling on Drakken's right knee.

"I see." Drakken bites his tongue and nibbles nervously on his lower lip as he feels her fingertips press against his clothing. Just for a moment, as if testing him for a reaction.

A green light fills the space between the two as another vine reaches out and wraps itself around Shego's wrist. The mutant flower retreats. For a moment she just stares at her hand and thinks about how natural that was. She wonders if it had been his hand would she have still fired? A light suddenly goes on in her head, she notices the closeness of her and Drakken. Shego jerks away from hiss dazed stare.

He instantly shakes his head and returns to driving the hover car.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the lair Drakken finds his new plant minions wiggling with joy as they sense him. Apparently he is developing a more telepathic connection with them. His own weird mutant flower sprouts from his side and takes a look around for itself. Shego stops her walking as she finds her own person just besides the smiling doctor.

"There's nothing really attractive about you." Her blank expression only increased the blow of Shego's cruel but truthful words.

"Thanks for that. What the point?" He frustratedly grumbles with one side of his eyebrow raised.

"I don't know." She admits. "Felt like it needed to be said." Her voice grows pouty as she turns her head to look over at him.

Her eyes are so mesmerizing and his are overflowing with confusion…fear however is evident in both of their gazes. It would be so easy to just lean over, their faces are inches away now. His breath is felt briefly before she leans in, her hands strong on his broad shoulders. Stealing any money or jewel cannot compare to this feeling, stealing a kiss. Stealing a heart.

Drakken's eyes are wide, his hands retracted to his body, his face pale and his mind racing as her lips press against his own. Her hands travel along the length of his shoulders, covered in that stretchy thick blue material he wears so often. They find themselves gently roaming over each side of his smooth face. Her fingertips feel the slight resistance of his unruly spiked hair.

Truthfully he has never kissed a girl, he has no idea what is going on. Still despite this fact, under the confusion he knows he likes it. He knows he _really_ likes it…and will continue to as long as Shego does try to kill him afterwards. She pulls away slowly, leaving the taste of her expensive lipstick on Drakken's lips.

The kiss did not last all that long at all. As soon as their lips part Shego distances herself from Drakken. She not only leaves him breathless but leaves his hair even more amiss and his face changed from blue to a brilliant pink as the kiss ends.

"Sh-Shego…"

Bringing her hand to her mouth she softly coughs and nothing more. She is stricken as much as him by shock.

"Did you just. Did we just. Your hands were. And your lips!" He touches his face in shock as his voice quivers. "Your lips were…they…they were…" Drakken gently places his fingertips on his own tingling lips.

"Yah, I bought this new lipstick for your ceremony thingy…" Shego pulls a mirror out of nowhere and adjusts her lip gloss. "It's called Forest Mystery."

"This certainly is a mystery." He comments somewhat comically.

"I know. Who would have thought…I can't believe everyone thought we're together. Ridiculous huh? Me…a-and you, a couple." She jests, trying to move away from the event that just took place seconds ago.

"Rather like our own arch foes. Only in their case…" Drakken offers.

"They are an exception. We are not like them. They will. Not. Last. We. Are. Nothing. Like. Them." She remarks, her anger suddenly sparked.

"I never said I wanted to. I don't expect anything more than your job from you. It was all the flower's idea." He tries to shift the blame. "I'm trying to enjoy my only time of glory in my entire life, why are you being so difficult."

Typical man, turn the blame on the woman who is even more confused than he is.

"Then you don't care." Her eyes seem bigger, wetter as she says it. "Goin' to my room, or as you'd probably call it my doghouse." Coldly she turns on her heel and leaps off through the foliage towards her room.

How had he suddenly found himself in her bad graces? Everything happened so fast, much like it always had. Drakken ignores her at first, but cannot help but turn his head and try and see traces of where she had been just a moment ago. Shego is a complicated woman…difficult is her nature. Drakken never said he disliked it.

"Flower." He beckons.

The mutant plant arises at his call, its petals perky at the sound of Drakken's voice. Sighing, the Doctor slumps onto a welcoming branch as he prepares to spill his beans to a pretty pink posey…pansy, marigold. Forget it.

"Flower." He begins, holding his hands up and spreading his palms in question. "Me and Shego have been together for so long now. She mocks me, leaves me in jail, ditches me and even foiled my scheme when I worked with Warmonger. But, is that what we are? Are we boss and partner, mad scientist and sidekick? Friends? I'm trying so hard to understand that smoke must be coming out of my ears by now. Is it, by the way?"

His flower shakes back and forth negatively.

"What are me and Shego if not all that? Why so suddenly her womanly emotions change? Change in a way that is even more confusing! Curse the complexity of women!" He lowers his head and his voice. "I was so happy to see her when she came to rescue me. I mean Shego left me in jail, but she came to my aid when aliens had me down in their town. Does she feel this confusion too you think?" He asks.

His flower perks up and gently wraps itself around Drakken as if giving him a brisk hug. At first Drakken relishes in the mutant plant's opinion, but quickly changes his outlook as the constriction grows uncomfortable.

He would have to teach the thing how to control its strength later.

"Maybe I should speak with her about this…subject."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In her room Shego strips herself of her formal shoes. They hurt when they are not being used on the dance floor or somewhere where people can admire her luscious legs. Grabbing a brush off of her bathroom counter, she finds herself wandering over to her beauty mirror. If it could talk the piece surly could not deny her beauty or tactful brains…definitely would not skip on mentioning her spirit, may pass reminding her of her own short fused temper or could not mistake her current mood swings as compensation for her own definite confusion.

But if it even mentioned something like that…she would smash it without a second thought.

Drakken is admittedly not a very attractive man. He is not ugly, just unappealing facially compared to the Adonis's she has associated with in the past. Still, he does have an evil looking face, one that really is _kinda_ cute when he gets angry. Success, Drakken may have lots of it now, but down the road he may not be so lucky. Karma has a way of catching up to the Doc. Speaking of catching up, exactly how old is Doctor D? Certainly a lot older than Shego herself. And older man, how would that suit her. He is going to be rich very soon, has no kids to speak of…oh, why is she even thinking about him like this?

Now that she is alone she can sort her thoughts, but with thoughts like those who wants to be thinking? She cared that he was gone, he cannot do anything without her after all. Kim surly saved his life numerous times before Shego herself arrived. He almost got himself killed trying to recover that potion he made too. In a nutshell, he needed her and she was there.

It had been nice when they were brought together, their bodies touching without the explosions or the danger. Just them. Strange how so suddenly, because a few people open their mouths about you, you find yourself caring about someone in a way you never knew you could. She half closes her eyelids as she recalls the rush she felt when she pressed her lips against his. Soft and unused, Drakken's virgin lips left her feeling even more baffled rather than decided. Her arms cross as her bare feet pace the floor. A soft knock is heard at her door. Shego straightens out her hair before quietly walking over to it.

"Who is it?" She asks, leaning close so she can hear the person on the other side.

"Drakken. Shego. Open up." He orders continuing to lightly tap his knuckles against the door from the other side.

"Bossy! I don't have to listen to you." Shego defiantly mocks his authority with a childish resistance. "Break it down if you want to come in so badly."

"Shego stop being difficult! Open this door or I'll hack through your password, don't think I won't!" He threatens warningly.

"You sound like my father. Oh, fine! Leave my door alone I'll open it already!" She presses her fist to the control panel and the door immediately slides open. "What do ya want?"

"Are we…together?"

The door instantly slides closed. Drakken begins to beat furiously on the door.

"Oh, fine!" Shego opens it again and ignores her boss's steaming expression.

"That was so rude I'm going to pretend it didn't happen. I asked you a question, ANSWER IT!"

"I uh, we're not together." Shego mumbles, her hands rubbing her upper arms for comfort.

He can tell she is not completely sure of her answer. And so he presses on.

"Theeeeen WHY KISS ME! What was the point?"

"The point was that I wanted to! I felt like it so get over it and move on Doc!"

"I dismissed the whole absurd idea. You're the one who was stumbling, blushing and smiling like you were…were, I don't know!" He throws his arms over his head in frustration. "Darn it Shego you're making me want to do the diffy dance!"

"Then do your stupid dance, but do it somewhere else. And one more thing." Her voice grows low and calm. "I was doing all that stuff because I _was_ confused." She closes her eyes as she mentally prepares to blurt out what really has her mind racing. "Once I really began to think about it, I realized how ridiculous the whole thing was. Maybe I thought I was in love…"

Drakken hold up his hand, face showing his shock, his eyes wide. Love?

"You thought you…loved me?"

"There's nothing attractive about you." She continues, her voice monotonous and low.

"Thanks." He grumbles between clenched teeth. "Do go on!"

"You're childish, ridiculous, un-hip, unsuccessful, **and** unattractive."

"That was rhetorical! Just forget it Shego! Forget I said anything! Forget the whole thing! You just sit here and be a mopey monkey by yourself, I'm going to chat with my flower friends. The one's that saved the world. Nah." Childishly he sticks his tongue out at her before disappearing from her doorway.

She waits till she is sure he is gone before closing the door. Playing with her hair, the only thing on her mind is him. Blue skin. Terribly un-socialized. Everything she had said about him was true, certain details were just amiss in her put-down. Shego expects to have to take care of him and fix his mistakes, it is part of her daily routine nowadays. Making fun of him is the single most pleasurable hobby she has ever had…Shego enjoys his company. Even to the extent where she compromises her own life to accommodate for his.

As she lays on her bed Shego tucks her arms behind her head and stares up at the ceiling. Her eyelids grow heavy but she fights off sleep as her mind fills with the thought of her being with him in a _with him _way. Holding hands, kissing…

"I'm no ones battle maiden…I belong to myself and no one else. He can't win me over, I won't let him…I can't let him." What holds her together as a fighter is her bitter attitude, Drakken may aid in creating said attitude but is also the cause of a more powerful one. An emotion accompanied by a series of events that unfurl before the infected even knows what is going on.

At once, as if on cue there is another knock on her door, this time urgent. Shego rolls off of her bed and sprints to the door in case this is a case of infiltration. When the door opens all shego sees is Drakken's blue face.

In his hands he grips his medal, his pride and joy. She now recalls never seeing him take the thing off. Her eyes wander from the medal, to his chest, to his broad shoul…his face.

"Shego I…" The medal makes him feel brave and so he grips it tighter.

"…forgive you." She concludes. "Maybe I was a little harsh on you Doctor D." She coos, her fingertips walking up his chest, he looks kinda cute when he blushes all confused like this.

"Harsh? I was the one…"

"…who's waited for this. Even if I didn't know it." Her voice drops to a whisper as her body comes in contact with his. "Moron." She breaths as one of her hands bury itself in his hair.

"W-what?" He asks, baffled at her choice of words.

"You idiot." Her other hand grabs his and directs it to her waist. "Haven't you ever kissed a girl?"

"Not a flesh and blood girl." Shego instantly covers his lips with her fingers.

"No more talking from you. You'll ruin the moment." She feels the bump as Drakken's back hit's the wall. "I want to enjoy this."

"I…"

"Shhh…" Shego purrs with her free hand gently raking his broad chest. "What did I say about talking…just come here and try to keep up Doc."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego slowly leans in. Her lips brush against his. Oh, how can such a moron create such a feeling within her? A flame of unrivaled sensation that burns and grows at his command. A command he himself is not even capable of understanding. Women's wants and needs, their dreams and desires of a man. If this worked out, kissing would not hold her out forever…still anything more still sounds strange when Drakken's put in the picture. But if he keeps igniting these emotions anything is possible.

His own body's demands. Does he understand them? Is he capable of understanding even himself…that he wants from her what all men want with beautiful women. Then again he is a very tunnel minded man, science can truly be the only thing on his devious mind. If he could be like any normal man what would he be like she suddenly wonders. Would his hands be gentle, his mouth dry or drooling?

Shego feels his soft lips connect with her own. Unconsciously she continues to take control of this event, and only now notices how close they are to her bed. Everything is her, his body shakily goes wherever hers directs it to. It is something like mind control. And she likes it. The arms she placed around her waist squeeze her a bit tighter.

Suddenly _her_ mouth is dry. So dry. And with this dryness comes a thirst. A thirst for something refreshing, something new…something blue. But she can wait, this will not be the stage to the main event. His room is, he just does not know it yet.

Harder. She presses harder on his shivering mouth. Her hands clench his coat and her body presses against his own. Broad shoulders bend with a yank of her experienced hands and he is brought closer to her, fingers dancing in-clawing his raven hair.

With her thirst quickly comes a hunger. A hunger Shego harvests in her chest, she releases her hold on his lips for a moment. Greedily their lungs devour the cool sweet-scented air of the lab through barely parted lips. Around their waists is the nearly indestructible mutant flower, the vine ends wrapped around her ankle. Shego pauses for a moment to rest her head on his shoulder and close her eyes for just a moment. Everything happens so fast, spreads like a virus.

Drakken is dazed, lost without her direction. Shego can feel it even with her eyes closed. His shivering body, those quivering lips and that frightened deer in the headlight smell. The power feels intoxicating to her. She always enjoyed having power over anything.

Her nose nozzles his neck gently. She breaths in the scent of his surrender and testes it like a wine on her dry, thirsty lips. Hmm, thirsty again.

"Shego does this mean you changed your mind?" He pants, keeping his voice as low as possible. "Do you…l-lo…you know the word, me?"

Such a word. A word no villain should ever say because villains do not love. Villains cheat and steal, they brag and plunder. Love is an emotion that causes most villains to be what they are because of a lack of it, almost every villain wants to be loved and every villains fears love because a villain with or in love is hardly a villain at all. When a villain falls in love they become distracted and focused on 'other things'. It pains the two of them to admit it, but it may be love in the air and not the scent of flowers.

"You know. There's nothing attractive about you." Her breath is hot on his lips as she prepares to once again take control of him…or lose control of herself.

"You say that so often." Drakken muses when they finally part again, his voice surprisingly smooth. "Who are telling that too, me or yourself Shego?"

Her hand strokes his face, emerald eyes blazing with a sudden misunderstood and questionable desire. Love him or hate him, those are her options. Feeling his body against hers she knows there cannot be a middle ground. His eyes are focused on her features as he tries to determine her area of decision as she thinks. A small smirk creeps on her face.

Shego looks slyly at the Doctor, her eyelids lowering and giving her a seductive edge. Not that she really needs one but, details. Despite her actions and words she has come to a conclusion at last. It's time to stop messing around at first base and explore other areas of the baseball field, metaphorically speaking of course.

"Lets see if wrenches aren't the only thing you can work with those delicate little hands of yours Drakken."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I am usually so picky about reading through my stories before I post but I suppose since I wrote this fic in such a fever, I must have lost my head and posted it in one too. I did not even realise the mistakes until my reviewers told me so. I fixed them and added more to the story, though not the kind I am sure some of you would like, never wrote a lemon...probably never will have the courage to. I hate errors and try my best to read through my stories and fix them so you guys can have a quality read. I hope those who are reading this for the first time enjoyed it and maybe some of you who are reading it again enjoy the lack of errors. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
